The Battle With the Dogs Alternate Ending
by JessicaKan
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the battle with the dogs in book five, a Dangerous Path. In the original, Bluestar shows up and saves Fireheart, losing her last life in the process. What if someone else showed up? Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.


Battle with the Dog Pack- Alternate Ending

"_These dogs are a lot faster than I thought they would be!" _Fireheart thought as he ran towards the gorge with the dog pack barely a tail length behind him. _" There it is! How am I going to get them to fall over thought? They might not go over if I stop. I might have to go over the edge myself."_ Fireheart thought. After thinking it over for one second Fireheart realized _" I'd give my life to save my clan and I might have to." _

Fireheart was nearing the edge when he smelled a stench that could only be Tigerclaw. Before he knew what was happening, he felt the weight of Tigerstar barrel into his side.

" You'll finally get what you deserve kittypet!" Tigerstar said as he pinned Fireheart to the ground. Fireheart struggled, but Tigerstar was much stronger and heavier than him.

"This is for keeping me from my destiny. I was to be Thunder-" Tigerstar was cut off as he saw the dogs approach.

"Goodbye, kittypet!" he yowled just as he jumped off of Fireheart and went to watch Fireheart's death.

Fireheart didn't have enough time to even move a mouse length before he felt the dog pack's leader bite into his neck fur.

"Starclan help me!" he yowled as the dog pack leader swung him back and forth. The dog pack leader let go and Fireheart flew into a rock. He tried to get up, but was to weak move. _"Goodbye, Thunderclan!" _he thought as the dog pack leader neared to finish him off. All of a sudden, he heard a yowl erupt from the bushes and watched as Sandstorm, Graystripe, Whitestorm, and Cloudtail barrel into the dog pack leader.

They were a strong fighting force, but Fireheart knew they would never win.

"_I can't just let all of my friends be ripped apart by the dog pack!"_ he thought.

"_At the very least they'll end up like Lostface!"_

Fireheart summoned all the strength he had left and leapt into battle. _"If Starclan chooses to take me into their ranks today, let it be fighting like a warrior._" he thought as he bit down on one of the dog's legs. He felt sharp claws rip against his fur, but he held on.

He watched in horror as Whitestorm was thrown off of the dog pack leader's back and over the edge of the gorge.

"Whitestorm! No!" Fireheart yowled as he let go of the dogs leg and raced to the edge of the gorge.

"Fireheart, come back! He's gone." he heard Graystripe say as he raked his claws across a dog's pelt.

The only thing Fireheart could muster out over the shock and pain of Whitestorm's death was, " We have to go with my original plan." He leaped on the pack leader's back and yowled, "Leave now, while their distracted!"

"We won't leave you!" Sandstorm yowled as she bit down on one of the dog's tail.

"We train together and die together!" yowled Graystripe as he picked himself up off of the ground after having been thrown there by the dog pack leader.

"Kin don't leave kin to die! And I can't leave Lostface unavenged.! Cloudtail yowled as he fought side by side with Sandstorm.

As Fireheart looked around, he realized that these cats would fight to their deaths for him and their clan. In all of the commotion, Fireheart had forgotten about Tigerstar.

"There's no way you can win this fight!" Tigerstar yowled as he leapt onto Cloudtail's back. Cloudtail hadn't expected the attack and was easily pinned down. Fireheart tried to help, but was pinned down by one of the dogs.

"Thunderclan has become filthy with your kittypet blood! All Thunderclan kittypets shall die today!" Tigerstar yowled. He lunged at Cloudtail's throat. Cloudtail tried to fight back, but was already weak from the battle.

Fireheart watched as yet another one of his friend's lives was lost. He felt the anger surge inside him. He wanted to kill Tigerstar. He wanted to avenge his friends' deaths, but he knew that Tigerstar wanted to distract him from the battle so that the dogs could finish him off.

He had regained some strength from having the chance to rest under the dog's paw, but he used all of that strength to throw the dog's paw off of him.

He tried to remain focused on the battle, but couldn't resist the urge to leap at Tigerstar. He finally gave in after he saw Graystripe go limp in the pack leader's jaws.

He threw himself into Tigerstar. Before he knew it, the dark brown tabby had thrown him off and against one of the dogs.

The last thing he heard before he joined Starclan was the anguished cry of Sandstorm, "Fireheart!"


End file.
